Specifically, though not exclusively, this invention can be advantageously applied to the removable connection of hydraulic equipment operating in critical working conditions, for example in environment with high levels of humidity and dust, such as in the mining sector, particularly underground coal mines.
Reference is particularly made to a first type of connector provided in accordance with the preamble of claim 1. This type of connector is known from patent publication No. WO 2014/108760 A1.
It is also known, for the hydraulic connection of equipment used in underground coal mines, a second type of connector having a male body with an integrated hose-end fitting for connection to hoses, a female body for connection to a hydraulic use, and a fork that can be inserted to attach said bodies.
A drawback of known connectors is the risk of accidental detachment, which can be due, for example, to an undesired displacement of the axially movable tubular locking element (with reference to the first type of connector), to the attaching fork not being inserted or not properly inserted, to the attaching fork coming off, and to the fork being mistakenly forcibly removed with the connector under pressure (with reference to the second type of connector).